Recollections of Daddy
by benbrattlover
Summary: COMPLETE! Elizabeth's young daughter, Ella, expresses her feelings. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Daddy

Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

: This is written from a child's point of view, so any grammatical errors are intentional, to create that effect. Please understand that I know proper grammar, but I am DELIBERATELY adding errors to make it sound like it was written in a five year old child's perspective.

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "ER" characters belong to Michael Crichton, John Wells, the TNT Network, WDWB, and NBC. But I ve written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Please read and review. Thank you!

Rating: PG at first, but may, or may not increase to PG-13 later, based on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! My name is Ella Greene. Well actually, it's Ella Corday-Greene. I am five years old and in kindergarten. I love to draw, so I am sitting here in the lounge of my mommy's hospital, drawing a picture. My mommy is a surgeon. She is a doctor that does operations, and helps a lot of people, who are sick or hurt, to get better. I wish she could have made my daddy better. I miss my daddy. His name was Mark, and he was a doctor too. My daddy is in heaven now, but I miss him so very much. Mommy cries a lot whenever I ask about Daddy, so I don't ask her about him too much. But mommy's friends at the hospital tell me things about him whenever I ask them, because my daddy used to work at this hospital with them too, before he died and went to heaven.

Uncle Dave said that daddy died of cancer. When I asked what that was, he said that daddy had a growth in his head. But Daddy is bald in all the pictures of him that I've seen, so I don't know how he could die of a growth on his head, if he had nothing on his head. Aunt Kerry says it's complicated and they'll explain it to me when I am older, and I'll understand. Everyone at the hospital tells me things about Daddy. But I still miss him and I can't even remember him. Uncle Carter says that's because Daddy died when I was only one year old. I love Uncle Carter. His first name is John, but everybody including Mommy, call him Carter, so I call him Uncle Carter. He doesn t mind, he says I can call him whatever I want. I love him. He says I'm his little munchkin, and he takes me out for ice cream, to the movies and to Chicago Bulls games. Uncle Carter says that Daddy liked to play basketball, especially with Uncle Doug, his friend who lives in Seattle now.

I like Uncle Doug a lot too, but I don't get to see him that often, because Mommy says he lives too far away, on the other side of the country. Uncle Doug, and Aunt Carol are very nice, and they have two twin girls, Tess, and Kate, who are a little older than me. Last time they all visited us, at Thanksgiving, me and Tess and Kate played with Barbies. It was so fun. Tess and Kate had just gotten Beauty Shop Barbie for their birthday and they had brought it with them. We were playing with it, and it was so cool. You could cut Barbie s hair, and then it would grow again, just like in real life. I think I want to get Beauty Shop Barbie for Christmas. I can't wait for Christmas. Mommy says it's real soon. I told her I want to get Beauty Shop Barbie for Christmas, and I think she is relieved, because every year I ask for Santa to bring my daddy back. Uncle Carter says that no one can ever come back from heaven, and Mommy becomes sad and cries when I ask if Santa can bring Daddy back for Christmas. Uncle Doug and Aunt Carol knew Daddy the longest, more than any of his friends in Chicago, except for maybe Aunt Susan, Aunt Lydia, and Uncle Peter.

Uncle Luka says that Daddy wore glasses, like me, and was very tall. Aunt Susan says that he was really sweet, but I don't think Mommy likes Aunt Susan very much, even though I don't know why. Mommy says she'll tell me when I am older. I hate when grown-ups say that! I can't wait until I am older!

Aunt Jing-Mei, and Aunt Abby say that Daddy was very smart and helpful, and that he cared a lot about everybody. I'm so glad. My daddy sounds very nice. I wish I could have known him. I am sitting here in the lounge drawing a picture, because Mommy has to do an operation. Right now, Aunt Haleh is taking care of me, but all of her (and Daddy's) friends at the hospital have come in at some time today to see me. Aunt Chuni, Aunt Connie, Aunt Lily, Uncle Malik, Uncle Yosh, Uncle Luka, Aunt Kerry, Aunt Jing-Mei, Uncle Dave, Aunt Abby, Uncle Don, Aunt Lydia, Uncle Carter, Aunt Susan, Uncle Peter and Aunt Cleo, all came in to talk or play with me today. I am drawing a picture of Mommy standing by the deck at our house, but then I start to think about the Carnival.

We were supposed to go to a Christmas Carnival at my school, but then the hospital called, and Uncle Robert said that Mommy had to come in to do this operation, even though she was supposed to be off from work today. I don't like Uncle Robert. He's very mean and says mean things about Daddy. I don't think that Mommy likes him very much either, but she doesn't say it because he is her boss. Uncle Robert is so mean, though. He calls me a little brat, and says that Mommy would have been a better surgeon if she didn't have to take care of me. Once, Mommy heard him, and yelled at him so loud that Aunt Cleo said they could hear her downstairs. Mommy says I shouldn't listen to him when he says mean stuff, but I still have to show him respect, because he is an adult, even though I don't like him at all.

Mommy says that we can still go to the Carnival. She says it is all day long and we will go straight from the hospital after she is done with her operation. I can't wait to go! Mommy baked these really neat English Christmas cookies, she calls biscuits, for the Carnival, and she let me help. At the end, after we put the cookies in the oven, she let me lick the spoon. It was yummy!

After a while, Mommy comes in and says she's done and we can go to the Carnival. Yay! So we go, and I have a lot of fun. I go on some rides by myself, and Mommy goes on some rides with me. It is fun. But I still miss my daddy.


	2. Ella and Rachel

Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

: This is written from a child's point of view, so any grammatical errors are intentional, to create that effect. Please understand that I know proper grammar, but I am DELIBERATELY adding errors to make it sound like it was written in a five year old child's perspective.

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "ER" characters belong to Michael Crichton, John Wells, the TNT Network, WDWB, and NBC. But I ve written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Please read and review. Thank you!

Rating: PG at first, but may, or may not increase to PG-13 later, based on author's whims :)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! It's Ella again! I was just thinking how much I miss my daddy, again. Especially, since Christmas was just a little while ago, and Daddy wasn't here to celebrate with us. I got lots of great stuff for Christmas! I LOVE Christmas! Santa Claus is great! I got a new bike! It's pink and has Barbie on it. It also has lots of pink and lavender ribbon streamers dangling from the handlebars! I can't wait until spring so that I can ride it! I also got Beauty Shop Barbie, Hungry, Hungry Hippos, a whole bunch of pretty dresses and other clothes, toys and games, too!

Uncle Carter, and Aunt Abby came over for Christmas dinner, and played Hungry, Hungry Hippos, with me for a long time until Mommy called us for dinner. Christmas dinner was yummy! We had roast turkey, honey ham, mashed potatoes with chives, green beans casserole, tossed salad, home-baked bread and butter, and a red and green (Christmas colors, yay!) Jell-O mold, with strawberry, cherry, raspberry, and lime jello. Then, for dessert, we had Christmas cookies, English biscuits, and a frosted chocolate cake that Mommy baked. It was all so yummy!

I had a lot of fun playing with Uncle Carter, and Aunt Abby, but I really miss my daddy, and I've also been thinking how much I miss Rachel, too. I wish she could be with us at Christmas, but Mommy said that she couldn't spend Christmas, or any other holiday with us.

She said that Rachel did something really bad to me when I was a baby, and now she lived in a place with other bad girls. I still miss Rachel. We've gone to see her a few times. I didn t like it. She lives in a big building in a little room with a door made of bars that a policeman unlocks for us.

Mommy always acts funny when we see Rachel kind of like she is mad at her. I don't know why. Rachel looks so sad every time we have seen her. I bet that if she could come home with us, she'd feel lots better. I told Mommy that once, but she just said that Rachel can never come home with us. I asked her why, but she just said that she'd explain it to me when I was older.

Mommy always says that, and so does everyone else. I wish I knew why Rachel was there. Mommy always says that I shouldn't talk to the people in the rooms near Rachel, even though they look sad and they don't have little girls to visit them. Mommy says that those are bad people, but then why is Rachel there? Rachel is so nice to me. I love her very much, and she loves me too. I don't understand why she has to be locked up in that little room all the time, with the sliding door and locks and the bars on the window. I don't understand why Mommy never talks about her, and won't tell me why she's in there. I don't understand why she can't come home with us. Uncle Carter said that Rachel did something bad to me, when I was a baby, and then I got really sick and almost died, but I don't understand that either. Rachel is a good sister. She would never hurt anyone, especially me. I miss Rachel.


End file.
